One Night of Pleasure
by Chaosia3017
Summary: One shot about a Death Knight and her Healer who spend a night togeather after raiding Naxx. Very mature PLS R/R


**Disclaimer - I own nothing other than maybe the story itself. Blizzard owns it all. **

A/N - This is pretty much a one shot although i'm thinking about expanding on the story depending on the reviews and what people would like from me. P.S to my readers of the Forgotten Daughter i know i havent updated please be patient ive hit a mental block on that story.

(Karah POV)

Fire blazed in the hearth of the small Inn. They were in Dragonblight. Odd name for a place actually but that's what everyone called it. Venomspite was the name of the town. Well if you could call it a town. It was more like a bunch of buildings through together on the side of a mountain used as a base camp for adventurers looking to ransack Naxxramas.

And that's exactly what they had been doing just half an hour before. Who would have thought that Kel'thuzad and his little pets would fall so easily. Karah smiled sipping on a mug of some type of ale she had never heard of before, it had a good taste and did its job of giving her a nice buzz.

Around her sat her friends and family. Her guild. They were also drinking and talking, boasting to each other their spoils of the night. Talking of the fights and killing blows each had participated in. And all around having fun. All except for one.

It wasn't so much that he wasn't having fun or participating in the conversation he was just doing it in a much calmer sedated way. Smiling at the others and quietly drinking his ale. Karah's eyes were drawn to him. Micah he was called. A shaman… an interesting fellow. He preferred his own company but didn't mind hanging with the other. He was an tall broad shouldered well build Orc probably not too old but who could really tell these days. Between the dirt and gore of battle and all the armor one had to wear it was hard to get a good look at some of them.

But Karah had actually be given the chance one day in Nagrand by total accident of course. She smiled to herself her full lips curving slightly as she remembered the day. She had been gathering pelts to turn into the cursed Dwarf Hemet Nesingwary and had come upon a secluded hot spring. Slipping her small Blood Elf form behind a thick large bush she watched as an unknown Orc had removed his armor and clothing and slipping into the pool.

Admiring his physic she sat there watching entranced almost. The stupid males of her race were either frail as could be, or over built with narrow waists making them look top heavy. Couple that with straight delicate features that were almost feminine they looked well.. Gay..

But this male… he was none of those things. Ok yea he was green. Had tusks kind of and wasn't exactly her species if you wanted to be technical about it but still. He was very attractive. Karah smiled continuing to watch the unsuspecting male wondering who he was, until he turned around and she realized he was none other than her own guild mate Micah. She had blushed then turning and slipped from the bush and back the way she had come wondering how she would ever look at him again knowing now how…ahem… large he was.

Pulling her thoughts back to the present she smirked. It actually hadn't been that hard. Of course the more she had thought about him since that night the more she realized she was attracted to him and more aroused she became every time she got close to him. Which being a Death Knight and one of her guilds main Tanks meant she spent a lot of time with the Healing Shaman.

Although he was oddly hard to get to know. He spoke little unless spoken to and what few questions she had asked him about herself hadn't revealed much more than he was single. He was older than she but hadn't exactly revealed by how much. And he enjoyed raiding the dungeons with their guild.

Karah took another drink of her ale and signed. She hadn't been successful in getting close to him to achieve her goal of seducing him into her bed and it kind of irritated her. All she could do was lay in bed and pleasure herself thinking of him and his hard body moving over hers pleasuring her in ways she could never imagine and in turned pleasuring him in ways no other woman could.

Later than night when every had either drug themselves to bed or had to be carried there Karah lay alone in her room, fortunately the inn was big enough that it could give almost everyone a separate room. That is those who wanted one. There were of course a few couples in her guild. The Leader of course had his mistress and a mage who rarely had anything nice to say to anyone spent a lot of time kissing the ass of a priest.

So she was alone, hot, bothered and what made it even worse was Micah's room was right next to hers and there was even an adjoining door between the two of them. What the purpose of the door was continued to elude Karah but it did add to her frustration. Finally deciding if she was ever going to get some sleep she would have to take care of herself. So she threw off the woolen blanket and shimmied out of her underwear. Closing her eyes she let her hands roam her body her fingertips slipping over her shoulders, along her collar bones, up over her jaw and brushed her full lips. Slowly they moved down over her stomach and hips and as she spread her thighs open down to her soft folds.

Her fingers new exactly where to go and what to do. Her index finger slipped between the soft wet folds and rubbed her hard little nub in a circular motion before slipping down and inside of her tight wet aching pussy. Another finger joined her first and before long she was pumping them in and out of herself imagining the man in the next room doing it for her.

Her moans came softly at first as she tired to not make any noise and wake anyone but as she slowly lost control they came louder until she was all but screaming his name.

(Micah's POV)

He lay in bed on his stomach eyes closed blocking out the memories of the day so that he could drift off to sleep. The ale hadn't been enough to make him pass out then again he didn't drink nearly as much as some of the others. Laying there he thought of Naxx and of the fun they had had. He smiled slightly when he remember how quickly Karah had come to his rescue when a rogue Abomination had come after him.

He had noticed her the first time he had ever met her. Small, Sleek Beautiful. Deadly… her long white hair and glowing bluish eyes. Her pale creamy skin and all those lush curves. Who wouldn't notice her. Apparently quite a few actually because non of the other Blood Elf's in the guild seemed to realize she existed. Specially one male in particular who was known for being a womanizer.

Shaking his head he rolled over and sighed staring at the ceiling. that's when he heard it. A soft moan, one that sounded like intense pleasure. Furrowing his brows she shook his head. One of the couples must be going at it again. Then he heard it again only louder. Sitting up he listened for it again. There once more much louder and this time a little frustration mixed in. These sounded like they were right next door. But the only person next door to him was….. Karah. Slipping out of bed he pulled on his trousers and slipped up to the door between their rooms.

Again the loud moan and then a curse and a soft sob. Maybe she was in trouble? A poison maybe that didn't get cured? Before thinking he unlocked the door which the key sticking out of the lock on his side (odd that the key would be on his side of the door) and burst into the room.

There laying on the bed legs wide open and figures buried inside of herself lay Karah. Her eyes shot opened and she sat up looking at Micah her pale cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. His own cheeks flared slightly although less noticeable on his green skin. He adverted his eyes and stammered

"I'm..sorry…I thought… I thought that you… might be… in trouble.."

She looked down and grabbed the thin sheet and pulled it around herself replying softly "its ok.. I just.. Well.. " she let out a soft whimper of distress.

She looked stressed and unsatisfied. Turning to look at her once more he raised a brow. Her hair was cutely tussled and her camisole was slipping off her should to reveal the upper half of a full round milky breast. She was chewing mercilessly on her bottom lip and wringing her hands to the point the feared she would break them.

Stepping closer to the bed which earned him a shocked looked from him, he smiled "You seem… distressed…" he continued to move closer until he was sitting on the end of the bed waiting to gauge her reaction to him before advancing anymore. "is there anything that… I can help with?"

(third person POV)

Her eyes widened and she looked down. Could he honestly be asking her if she wanted his help? Could this really be happening. She had only just been thinking of how much she wanted to feel the real him inside of her because her own fingers just weren't doing the job anymore when he had burst into the room.

"I.. well… yes.." she only managed to whisper this softly in response. She slipped over on the bed a little allowing him room to move closer to her.

Micah smiled and slipped up the bed so he was sitting beside her facing her. Reaching out slowly he ran his fingers through her soft white hair. He watched as she once again began chewing her poor bottom lip which made him reach out a finger a place it against her mouth his voice soft and husky "stop your going to hurt herself."

Karah released her lower lip letting his finger brush over its full swollenness. She closed her eyes as he traced her lips with his thumb then his hand cupped her face. He leaned down slowly letting his lips brush against hers softly waiting for her permission. She moaned softly and leaned into him letting her full plump lips press against his own and her tongue dart out flicking against his lips seeking entrance.

He indulged her and opened his mouth slightly his own tongue flicking out meeting hers. His hands dropped down over her shoulders pushing the straps of her camisole down exposing her full breasts. His fingers traced down her skin and over her breasts teasing her hard nipples. She moaned into his mouth as she continued to kiss him her back arching slightly begging him to touch her more.

Micah cupped her breasts in his large hands massaging them gently enjoying the moment he had here with her. After a moment he let his hands slip down over her sides and stomach and once they reached her hips he pulled the sheet away exposing her wet swollen sex to him. Softly massaging her thighs he moved her legs apart and teased his way up to her pussy lips. There he proceeded to stroke her softly letting his fingers become wet from her juices before slipping his finger into her.

Karah moaned into his mouth again as he made his way down her body and when he finally reached her core her lips parted from his and she let out a soft scream of pleasure. She laid back on the bed keeping her legs spread as he continued to finger her tender wet pussy. It seemed like the pleasure would go on forever until finally she thought she would go crazy if she didn't feel him inside of her.

Sitting up enough she could pull him on top of her she reached down pushing his trousers down enough to free his thick hard member and positioned him against her entrance knowing she was more than wet enough to let him slip in. Looking up into his eyes as he looked down at her "Do it.. Please.."

Micah nodded and plunged himself deep within her granting him a low ecstasy filled moan from Karah. He let out one of his own as he felt her wet pussy engulf his hard cock. He slowly began moving in and out of her letting her get used to his size before he gave her exactly what he wanted.

It didn't take long before she was begging him to fuck her harder and he more than complied. Pulling almost all the way out he thrust back inside of her hard and faster over and over following the beat of their hearts enjoying the moans he got from her and letting her hear his own moans of pleasure.

Over and over her thrust into her waiting pussy her hips thrusting up to meet his. Over and over for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he felt her pussy contract around his cock, her back arch and tighten and her moans pause, knowing she was just at the brink he smiled buried his face in her hair and thrust one last time hard and deep into her sending them both over the edge.

Karah muffled her scream of pleasure against his should nearly biting into his flesh to keep herself from making too much noise as the climaxed around his thick member. Feeling his shudders of pleasure as he came deep within her. Shortly afterwards they both relaxed. Micah held himself supported over her still nestled deep with in her and smiled down at her beautiful face.

"That was amazing.." his voice was husky and pleasure filled. His fingers stroked through her hair slowly as she looked back up at him a very content look upon her face.

"Yes it was." Karah's eyes closed and she let out a contented sigh before wrapping her arms around him and settling into a deep satisfied sleep.


End file.
